


Punishments

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:  Nysara smut!fic like theyre established again & the league is momentarily depleted of targets so they have a lot of time to just spend with each other which Nyssa decided would be a perfect opportunity 2 test out whether or not her prediction Sara has a kink for orgasm denial is correct. Turns out it is. The content of the fic could be Sara getting her back 4 that in the form of being v dominate & possessive w/ Nyssa, pinning her down, teasing her & nyssa absolutely loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishments

Sara was sitting on the bed crossed leg watching a movie while Nyssa was on the balcony meditating.

“Nyssa?” Sara called out.

“What?” Nyssa was use to Sara interrupting her meditation, it was impossible for the blonde to sit still and therefore she never understood the whole meditation thing.

“I’m bored.”

“We’ll do something when I’m finished.”

“How much longer?”

“I don’t know Sara.” Nyssa answered truthfully.

“Do you really need to reach enlightenment? Don’t you do that enough when I made your eyes roll in the back of your head?”

“I don’t know, when was the last time that happened?” Nyssa could hear the pout in Sara’s voice. She thought it was fun teasing her.

“Last night. It was last night. You were screaming and moaning and you couldn’t get enough.”

“Go back to your movie Sara!”

“Admit I rocked your world last night!” When Nyssa didn’t respond Sara got up and went to the balcony door. “Admit it. Nyssa come on! Admit it!” Sara was seconds away from shaking her girlfriend to make her admit it.

“Go back to your movie.” Nyssa didn’t care right now about how much of a sook she was being.

“Just admit it. Admit it and I’ll leave you alone.” Sara was determined to get Nyssa to admit that she rocked her last night.

“Last night the sex was adequate.” Nyssa admitted.

“Adequate? Adequate? Adequate is sex with Oliver. Adequate is letting a grown ass man fuck you so he doesn’t let his entire crew of big scary men rape you all night and day. What I did to you last night was amazing. You couldn’t speak afterwards because of how much you were still trying to process your amazing orgasm.” Sara wasn’t egotistical but she knew when someone was faking and when someone isn’t. Nyssa hasn’t faked once with her. Sara knew last night was amazing, Nyssa spent five minutes lying there trying to catch her breath and come down from the high.

“Go back to your movie.” Nyssa just wanted to get back to her meditation.

“Not until I make you lose your ability to think from the power orgasm I’m going to give you.” Sara crossed the small space between them going right for Nyssa’s lips. Nyssa allowed Sara to kiss her for a while before she pushed her back.

“After I finish my meditation. I’ll be in soon, after that we can have all the sex you want for three hours before I have to go to a meeting.”

“Fine, I’m going to go watch Grey’s.”

“Stay off of season eight and nine! I mean it I have no time to comfort you because of your sadness for fictional characters today!” Nyssa called after Sara as she pouted and left.

“No promises!” Sara got pissy easily and she also had a problem with being stubborn like every other person in her family. It wouldn’t be the first time Sara did something she knew would hurt herself in order to do whatever Nyssa told her not to.

…

Nyssa watched the screen as Robbins and Torres got married.

“Are you crying?” Nyssa teased staring at the screen.

“It’s just so beautiful, they’re so happy. Callie didn’t cut off her leg, Sloan is still alive and Sofia still has three parents who are alive and healthy and happy.” Sara wiped at her face.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” Nyssa walked up to the bed, lying down by Sara.

“You know, I don’t think either of them lied about how amazing the sex was.”

“You let me try something with you and I’ll tell you how it was for me last night.” Nyssa knew that Sara would agree if she wanted her too.

“Fine. But we both know the answer will be amazing as usual.” Sara gave her smug look even with the tear stained face.

Nyssa turned off the tv moving to straddle Sara’s waist. She started by slowly moving her hands under Sara’s stomach ignoring the little squirm and giggle that came because Sara was ticklish there. She was pushing Sara’s shit up as she went ignoring the giggles.

“Why are you going so slow?”

“Don’t worry about the speed just enjoy it.” Nyssa kissed Sara quiet letting her lips and tongue do the talking for both of them, moving from her lips to her cheek and her neck. Her hands moved up her sides while she felt Sara put her hands in her hair. “Hands off.” She pinned Sara’s hands down by her wrists. “You know I will tie you down.” Nyssa smirked as she felt Sara’s back arch moaning slightly. “You need to cover how aroused you get at the simplest of words.” She whispered in Sara’s ear before nipping at it.

“Nuh.” Sara squirmed as Nyssa moved to straddle her. “I don’t have an issue with that.”

“You sure about that?” Nyssa asked licking down Sara’s neck to her cleavage. “Do you want me to take this nipple-” Nyssa stop to pull said nipple into her mouth and start biting it. “Or do you want me to take this one?” She switched over to the other one. Sara’s body’s tense up and she was already doing the silent screaming or moaning where she just keeps her mouth open and stops breathing. Nyssa had to stop so she could remind Sara to breath. She hooked her a finger in Sara’s waistband and started to pull it down making eye contact the entire time. “Do not close your eyes or else you’ll be in big trouble.” Sara whimpered.

“This is a punishment already at this speed.” She whimpered trying to buck her hips slightly and wiggle out of her pants.

“Stop moving or I’ll stop completely.” Nyssa threatened. Sara went stiff staring down at the taller woman.

“Don’t stop.” Nyssa listened pulling off her pants completely with her teeth. She didn’t have the pants past her crotch when she could start smelling the arousal. Once the pants were off, she kissed her way back up, going straight up her middle thigh.

“Fuck, you keep getting better at this.”

“Was I ever bad at this?” Nyssa asked her tongue darting between Sara’s folds.

“Fuck!” She cursed her thighs tightening around Nyssa’s head. Nyssa’s tongue did all the work ignoring how her head was being squeezed by Sara’s thighs. Just when she could feel Sara getting close to the edge she pulled back. “What are you doing?” Sara sat up to glare at Nyssa.

“What I wanted to try out on you.” Nyssa grinned sitting up. “I want to see if orgasm denial drives you crazy.”

“It pisses me off. That’s what it does.” Sara admitted. “Please just finish what you started.” She pouted knowing that Nyssa always had a hard time saying no to the pout.

“Later. Don’t move, I’m going to go finish my meditation you stay here and when I come back maybe I’ll finish.” Nyssa winked before leaving to go back out on the deck.

“No! No! This is not okay! Nyssa! Nyssa get back here!” When the taller assassin didn’t even look back Sara yelled out. “I’m not afraid to finish myself!” Sara threatened only to get no response. “Fuck I’m not going to be able to do it.” She groaned keeping her eyes on Nyssa’s form through the glass door.

Nyssa came back in an hour later where Sara was half twisting biting her lip.

“You look so cute all sexually frustrated.” Nyssa went back to her position straddling Sara. “Are you having fun now?”

“No. This is terrible. Come on just finish me now please.” Sara pouted bucking her hips slightly to get something from the other woman.

“Not yet.” Nyssa went back to teasing Sara, kissing the valley between her breasts.

“Urg you are such an ass right now.” Sara moaned arching her back.

“Hush, just enjoy this.” Nyssa’s hand went straight down to Sara’s crotch lightly grazing her clit.

“More, more just a little bit more pressure.” Sara tried again to move her hips so she could get the needed pressure.

“Stop it now.” She hissed. “I’m serious Sara if you don’t stop I won’t touch you for a month.” Sara stilled immediately. “Good girl.” Nyssa kissed her lips quickly before going back down on her. Within seconds Sara’s mouth opened in a silent scream as she arched her back into Nyssa’s mouth. Nyssa allowed Sara to ride out her orgasms.

“Well?” Nyssa asked kissing Sara’s forehead letting her enjoy the high.

“That was mean.” Sara mumbled moving so she could cuddle her.

“You seemed to enjoy it.”

“It was pretty neat.” She admitted. “But don’t you dare do that again.” Sara warned. “I’m serious. I’ll stab you in your sleep if you torture me like that again for no reason.”

“No reason? I couldn’t meditate for ten minutes without your interruptions.” Nyssa rolled her eyes. “I’ll do that to you from now on whenever you get impatient, think of it like training. Like a dog.”

“Not funny.”

“You’re worn out aren’t you?” Nyssa could always tell when Sara was sleepy. “Your orgasm was so strong and hard it worn you out.”

“Shh.” Sara nuzzled into the crook of Nyssa’s neck already getting tired.

“Enjoy your nap. When you wake up I want to try something else with you.”

“I already said no to anal stop pushing it.”

“I have enough lube. It won’t hurt.”

“If I wouldn’t do it when Ollie offered me a million I’m not doing it for you for free.”

“Spoiler sport.” 

…

Sara had started to interrupt Nyssa when she was meditating more often.

“Nyssa are you busy?” Sara asked poking her head out of the glass door and onto the balcony where Nyssa was doing yoga.

“Not particularly but if it can wait I’d rather it did wait.”

“I guess it could but I’d rather we did something else.”

“Can it wait an hour? Unless you want to join me?”

“I don’t want to do yoga.” Sara pouted. “Can we just watch a movie together?”

“After my yoga. We’ll have a nice date night.” She admitted.

“Come on Nyssa lets go now.” Sara had sat up on the railing now right in front of the assassin her legs close enough to touch her.

“Why don’t you want me to do yoga?”

“I do want you to do it. I love how it makes your ass look but I’m bored and I need someone to entertain me.”

“You’re not an infant you can entertain yourself for a while.” Nyssa moved into the downward dog pose. Sara tilted her head slightly enjoying the view. “Eyeballs back in sockets.”

“Hey I’m allowed to stare. You even pointed out that I’m the only one allowed to look last week at the bar when that guy was checking you out. You broke his arm and pointed out that only I was allowed to stare at your ass.”

“Sara shut up or I’m pushing you off that railing.” Nyssa glared up at her. Sara hooked her legs around the railing.

“Do it, I dare you.”

“Fine.” Nyssa got up and pulled Sara off the railing almost breaking one of her legs in the process. She pulled her into the bedroom and pushed her on the bed. “You want to be entertained? Fine. I’ll entertain you.” She started to pull off her own clothes straddling Sara’s waist. “I’m starting to think you enjoy this more than you want to admit.” She grinned pulling off Sara’s own clothes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sara was using every chance she had to get Nyssa to punish her. She didn’t like it at first with the whole orgasm denial thing but it made her orgasms so much better.

“Uh huh.” Nyssa started to tease Sara. She was going to get her to admit that she actually enjoyed it.


End file.
